


Feel

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Older, Reconcile, Romance, broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired!  Hope you enjoyed that!</p></blockquote>





	Feel

They were the perfect couple. The standard that most strived to achieve, but as they say, nobody is perfect. Stresses have the tendency to create cracks, rifts. Leaving them to fester makes them worse. Pressure builds till there's an explosion of anger and hurtful words. Lines are crossed and things said cannot be taken back. For their mutual benefit, they go their separate ways much to the dismay of those around them. They were a team, yin and yang. How could they break up like this? Despite their reassurances they were fine, the masks they wore to help hide the truth; both were suffering. Stubbornness and pride are a dangerous thing and they hold on to it even if it's hurting them. A year or two goes by and they see what their life is like without the other. It's incomplete, no longer does it feel the same as it was before they were together. They realized how much they relied on each other and while one was ready to come back, the other was too stubborn.

Adrien once again found himself in front of a familiar building. His footsteps always lead him here subconsciously. He would stand somewhat close to the door, far enough away so he wouldn't be accused of loitering but able to see who was coming and who was going. He'd get glimpses of her every now and again but she was always in a rush; that never changed. She was always running late for something. He smiled at the memories of hearing her dash around and he'd always have what she needed in hand before she had a chance to look for it. So how was she able to do it without him? This particular day was tough for him. Unruly students and harsh parents angry for their child's lack of discipline in the work that was somehow his fault. He needed comfort and his feet lead him to the place where he could find it. That is, if she was willing to offer it. The clouds rolled in and thunder rumbled. Soon, the rain came down; it wasn't light nor was it heavy. Just steady. Adrien didn't have his umbrella with him so he let the rain fall on him. It was its own comfort, to wash away the day. He didn't even hear the small gasp beside him.  
"Adrien?"  
He turned and saw her. Hair longer than last time he saw in twin braided pigtails. Arms carrying her bags and black umbrella but she was still the same freckled, blue-eyed beauty he had come to miss. She wore a simple black skirt with pink argyle tights and black flats. A pink and white shirt could be seen under a black cardigan.  
"Hey Marinette," he smiled.  
"What are you doing out here without an umbrella?"  
"I forgot," he shrugged.  
Marinette had a choice to make; let him stand out here to continue getting soaked in the rain or bring him in at least to get dry and warm and then send him on his way. Her kind heart wouldn't let her chose the first option.  
"Well, come in so you won't catch cold."  
Adrien smiled and followed her inside the apartment building she lived in. She struggled with her keys so he gently took them and opened her door for her. She blushed at the contact but tried to force those feelings down. Her apartment was simple, but so uniquely her. Gray couch with colorful pillows and glass coffee table with fashion magazines and a decent sized flat screen and her game system displayed on the entertainment unit. Pictures of artworks and friends and family were on the walls or on shelves. Marinette placed her bags on the kitchen table and ran to her bathroom to find towels for Adrien to dry off in. She even went into her studio to find extra clothes for him.  
"There's towels in the bathroom for you to dry yourself off," she said coming back. "I also had some extra clothes that should fit you. I can put your wet clothes in my dryer."  
"Thanks, Mari."  
Adrien hurried to the bathroom, desperate for the moment of solitude he needed and what Marinette needed as well.

Marinette was panicking. She had done so well on forcing her old feelings for him down and one moment of seeing his face made them come bubbling back up. But she had to be strong, things were over between them. Hurtful words were spoken and no amount of time and sweet smiles from him were going to change that. At least, that was what she kept telling others and herself. She was going to crack, but if she made it clear to him that he had no chance, then she was safe. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Adrien tried very hard to keep himself in check. He missed her, oh wow did he miss her. Seeing her from a distance everyday and constantly thinking of her made it very difficult to function. He did the best he could, he had years of practice in school but when it came to her, it was terrible and tortuous. Everything within him screamed to grab her and kiss her. And he wanted to, so desperately but he knew one wrong move would send him back to the hell he sent them both to since that night. So, he would take it slow. Gently remind her what they had and what they still could be. He was surprised she had clothes for him. She said she had sent him all the clothes he had left at her place. They must have been design projects and he was glad she still used his measurements to make them since they fit like a glove. Even if they were simple pants and t-shirt, they were still amazingly well made. He left his wet clothes on the floor and used a towel on his hair. He came out feeling refreshed.  
"I left my wet clothes on the floor," he called out.  
"Ok, I'll put them in the dryer," she called back. She came from the kitchen. "I made some tea to help warm you up. There's a cup for you waiting next to the sugar. Feel free to have a seat on the couch."  
She quickly left and he went to get his tea ready. He put three sugar cubes in and stirred it. It was sweet but not too sweet. The right blend; just like her. He thought about sitting down but if he was going to do what he planned to do, he should stand. She returned to fix her own cup.  
"They should be ready in thirty minutes." Silence fell between them. It was stifling so Marinette broke it. "So why were you hanging around by my apartment building?"  
"I was in the neighborhood," he said causally. In reality, he purposely went there to see her.  
"I see. How are things?"  
"Good. Most of the time."  
"And those times?"  
"Not bad, but could have been better." Things got quiet again. He looked around at her photos, seeing old and new faces. "Are you seeing anyone," he asked hesitantly.  
"No, I'm not," she said quietly. "Are you?"  
Was that a hopeful tone? He could work with that. Adrien smiled pleasantly.  
"No, I am not."  
"Oh, that's a shame," she said.  
"And why is that," he asked putting his tea cup down and inching toward her.  
"Guy like you doesn't stay single for long," she replied looking away.  
"Maybe I'm waiting for someone."  
"For someone?"  
"Waiting for the right time. Right place." He was getting closer. He took her cup and put it down. "Right moment," he whispered.  
Marinette was faltering. It was getting harder to resist. But she resolved to remain strong.  
"Really; guess you'll have to keep waiting."  
"I could, you know that better than anyone. But, there comes a point where things need to speed up a little."  
"Adrien, I know what you're trying to do. I don't feel that way anymore," she said quietly and sadly.  
"Really? So what would happen if I do this?" He took her hand and kissed, like he always did. "And this?" He interlocked the hand in his while placing his other hand on her cheek.  
"Nothing," she said with a straight face.  
Adrien then pulled her closer. His hands resting on her hips and sliding to her lower back. He bent his head and lips down to her ear.  
"What about this? You feel anything?"  
"N-no."  
She was going to lose it. He knew it, she knew it but she was going to hold on. He chuckled at the thought of it.  
"Your stubbornness still amazes me. But you and I both know the truth. It's only a matter of time."  
"Keep trying," she challenged.  
"Challenge accepted," he smirked.

Adrien began to kiss the edge of her ear and face while his hands rubbed circles on her hips. Marinette's breath hitched and she clenches her eyes and mouth shut.  
"Anything?"  
"No, not at all," she choked out.  
"Please don't fight it, Mari. I'm done fighting."  
"I can't," she cried.  
"I know I can't take back what I said. It was stupid and childish on my part. I'm sorry."  
"Adrien," she whispered. Her resolve was fading. "I don't..."  
"You mean to tell me that you still don't feel the same for me as I do for you," he whispered in her ear. Adrien knew he shouldn't push her too much with teasing so now it was time for the sensitive approach. "I've missed you. So much."  
She was barely hanging on now. She's ready to snap.  
"I-I..."  
Adrien moved his head to look into her eyes. He could see she was at her breaking point. If he wasn't careful, he could really lose her for good. He gently cupped her face and smiled sadly at her.  
"I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to push. I'll go check my clothes and be out of your hair."  
He turned to leave. Marinette suddenly realized how stupid she was. If she stopped being stubborn, she wouldn't have lost those two years. She couldn't lose anymore.  
"Adrien," she called out.  
Adrien stopped but didn't turn. He was scared of what was going to happen next.  
"Yes, Mari?"  
Words failed her at this point, so actions were going to have to speak for her. She stepped forward, grabbed his shoulder to turn him toward her, grabbed his face and smashed his lips to hers. Adrien quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her fingers threaded his hair while his hands moved up and down her back. The two paused to regain their breath. Adrien was pleasantly surprised by this development and smiled brightly. Marinette tried to keep them in but her tears fell anyway. Adrien's smile fell at the sight and wiped them with his thumbs.  
"It's alright, Princess."  
"I'm-I'm s-sorry," she whimpered out.  
"It's okay, Mari. We both acted like idiots but we can move passed this. I love you, Marinette."  
"I love you, too Adrien," Marinette said smiling through her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired! Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
